dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Death Saucer
& or & or |class = Energy Disc Ki alteration |similar='Destructo Disc Spirit Ball' }} Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, 1992 or is a chasing energy disk attack developed by Frieza. It is an improved version of Krillin's Destructo Disc. It is said that the Death Saucer is capable of slicing through anything.Dragon Ball chapter 325, "Son Goku Quits" Overview The main difference between the Death Saucer and Destructo Disc is that the Death Saucer can be controlled by the creator to change direction (although it is possible that, without telekinesis, it is nothing more than a red Destructo Disc, given the fact that when Frieza broke eye contact, the disk could no longer be controlled). Also the colors and abilities are different. It has a red central disk, with a sharp "edge" of purple/pink ki around it. The Death Saucer can be created in pairs, and is able to lock onto the ki signature of a target. As long as the original user maintains their concentration, the Death Saucer will continue to follow the victim. Once concentration lapses, the attack can wind up anywhere. Usage This is one of the final attacks used by Frieza in his battle against Goku (with Last Emperor); Goku initially attempts to trick Frieza into getting hit by his own attack by flying at him and then pulling up at the last second, but Frieza deduces what Goku planned to do and pulls it up at the last second. However, he ends up hitting an afterimage left by Goku instead, the latter apparently having anticipated the possibility of it failing. Frieza then created two Death Saucers against Goku, who proceeded to do a similar trick to before, only this time he fired a Ki Blast at Frieza's location to generate a dust cloud, thus forcing the tyrant to narrowly avoid his own attack. It ultimately backfires though, as Goku is able to get the disk to slice Frieza in half (though Goku did try to warn him to get out of the way). In the anime, Cell is also shown to use the Death Saucer attack during the Cell Games. Cell can use both Destructo Disc and Death Saucer (as he possesses Frieza's DNA). Krillin, not having witnessed Frieza use it due to his second death beforehand, initially believed that Cell had somehow modified his ability himself. Cell refers to the attack as Kienzan Disks, a reference to the original Japanese name of Destructo Disc. During his training prior to the Universe Survival Saga, Krillin manages to perfect his Destructo Disc into the Death Saucer move, though retaining its yellow color. He uses this attack against Goku in their sparring match in anticipation of the Tournament of Power. During the actual tournament, remembering Krillin's own usage of this maneuver, Goku employs it to slice through a stone column, distracting Jiren with a close-range assault long enough to make his move and nearly eliminated the foe in doing so. In Dragon Ball GT, Frieza uses the attack again when he fights Goku in Hell, only to have it backfire at him again with much less effort required from Goku. In the anime, this variation is yellow, like Krillin's Destructo Disc, instead of purple with a red center. Video Game Appearances It is one of 100% Power Frieza's super attacks in fighting games such as Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden and Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. Keeping with his attacks' "death" theme, like his Death Beam and Death Ball, it is called Death Saucer (デスソーサー) in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Death Slicer in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Dragon Ball Heroes where it is Mecha Frieza's Special Attack. The attack is called Frieza Cutter in Super Dragon Ball Z. In the Raging Blast series, Cell uses the homing purple discs in his Perfect Form, also named "Death Saucer". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Death Saucer appears under the name Death Slicer. It functions like the Destructo Disc; when thrown, it goes through nearly any obstacle and cannot be blocked. An additional bonus to using the Death Slicer, however, is that it can be guided to the opponent once thrown by pressing the same button combinations to ensure a second chance at a successful hit. The Death Slicer Super Skill can only fire a single disc. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears under the name Death Slicer and is one of Frieza's Super Skills. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Frieza's Training. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. It can also be unlocked in 1st Form Frieza's custom skillset and for Perfect Cell's custom skillset. There is also the twin version that creates two discs called Double Death Slicer which is an Ultimate Skill that can be used by Frieza in his second skillset for his 100% Final Form. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a random reward in Parallel Quest 24: "Super Saiyan Legend". After throwing the two Death Slicers, the user can press the button again to make them chase the opponent, however they must be careful as they cannot guard attacks while they are controlling the Death Slicers which presumably is used to replace the danger of using it in the main series as it is not possible for an opponent to pull the trick Goku did in the main series, though by being unable to guard it remains a risky technique for the user as they can be attacked by another opponent making the attack more suited for one-on-one fights or when the user has enough allies to keep other enemies occupied. Interestingly, neither 1st Form Frieza, Perfect Cell, or Zarbon can learn Double Death Slicer through Partner Customization despite being able to use the Super Skill version (as well as the fact that Frieza and Cell can use Double Death Slicer in the main series). In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it appears under the name Death Saucer and is one of Frieza's Special Moves where he will two Death Saucers forward which will boomerang back, allowing Frieza to hit the opponent twice. However, like in the main series, this attack is risky as Frieza can get hit when they boomerang back, causing him to take damage from his own attack, though he will not be cut in two like in the main series due to game mechanics (similar to how Arm Break doesn't amputate limbs in various video games), as the damage Frieza takes effectively replaces it from a gameplay standpoint. As a result, it is one of the few attacks in FighterZ capable of harming its user as well as the opponent. However, Frieza can avoid the Death Saucers when they boomerang back via a well-timed jump. This is somewhat ironic as Frieza got cut by the attack in the main series because he ignored Goku's warning to stay down, yet in FighterZ jumping helps him dodge it. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Full Power Frieza uses this technique as a boss during his fight with Goku. After he is defeated the scene of Goku quiting happens with Frieza attacking him with two Death Saucers. The scene plays out like is does in the main series with Frieza getting hit. Though his body looks intact at first, during the scene where he begs for his life, Frieza is shown to have been cut up by the attack making Kakarot one of the few games to actually depict Frieza getting vivisected by his own attack though the scene of him getting cut is toned down and it is only noticable afterwards. Character meaning *追 (Tsui) = Chase *尾 (Bi) = Tail *追尾 (tsuibi) = Tracking / pursuing *気 (Ki) = Energy *円 (En) = Circle *斬 (Zan) = Slice; behead; kill Gallery References es:Kienzan Doble Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques